<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marinette March 2021 by BooksAnimeAndMarichat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826162">Marinette March 2021</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAnimeAndMarichat/pseuds/BooksAnimeAndMarichat'>BooksAnimeAndMarichat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I'm not bothering to tag this, Marinette March 2021, Yet I'll add more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAnimeAndMarichat/pseuds/BooksAnimeAndMarichat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marinette March Drabbles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marinette March 2021</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me, embarrassed AF over the fact that I forgot to post these chapters...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone has them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya’s secret was that she was Rena Rouge, a fox superheroine, often called upon by Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>her secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Chlo</span>
  <span>é revealed all the heroes identities, she’d endangered all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the trio of villains were gone, Ladybug had talked to all of the backup heroes, telling them she could no longer call on them now that Hawkmoth knew who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all understood, respecting the decision that she had made. While some of them were (understandably) upset, they knew she was just looking out for their safety.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had her secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, was that she was Ladybug, the superhero with the weight of the world on her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dealing with Lila and Chloé was a daily struggle, wanting to throw the towel in multiple times a day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another secret was that she was the Guardian of the Miraculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwamis were sweet for the most part. They were playful and enjoyed being out of the miracle box, and had good opinions on her work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had a third secret that would remain a secret for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Adrien and Kagami sat in the park talking, a look of sadness in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the cover of one of her favorite fashion magazines, there was a candid photo of the two heirs laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched as Kagami gazed at Adrien, love in her eyes. She couldn’t see the look on Adrien’s face, but assumed that it mirrored the Japanese girl’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami’s hand came up and brushed a hair out of Adrien’s face, leaning forward towards him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her back, sick of watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raced up the stairs, holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, everyone had secrets, but none more painful than hers.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a bunch of different plans for this chapter. It was first going to be "Alya walks in on Marichat Makeout", then it was going to be "Alya walks in on Marigami Makeout" (If Adrienette doesn't happen, I want it to be Marigami and Adrien can die alone) but then I decided on this.</p><p>Anyways, wear a mask, and watch MrBeast on YouTube!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>